Ridley
Para ver detalles sobre su aparición como luchador, véase Ridley (SSBU). Ridley (リドリー''' Ridorī''), también conocido por el nombre clave Geoforma 187, es un personaje de la serie ''Metroid'' que realiza un papel de antagonista en casi todos los juegos de la misma, siendo el archienemigo personal de Samus Aran. Una criatura de apariencia dracónica nativa del Planeta Zebes, Ridley es un miembro de alto rango entre los Piratas Espaciales, con capacidad de liderazgo equivalente a la de Mother Brain. Ridley aparece en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en varios roles, pero no sería un personaje jugable hasta Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. también es el primer juego en general que tiene a Ridley como personaje jugable. Perfil thumb|left|Art oficial de Ridley en [[Metroid (juego)|''Metroid''.]] Ridley es uno de los principales enemigos de la serie Metroid, y una figura de de alto rango entre los Piratas Espaciales. Contrario a lo que su apariencia y manerismos podrían sugerir, Ridley es una criatura inteligente, sapiente y que, de acuerdo con el e-manga, es capaz de hablar, exhibiendo una personalidad psicótica, sádica y narcisista. Uno de los rasgos característicos de Ridley es que, a pesar de haber sido derrotado varias veces y presumiblemente aniquilado por Samus Aran, siempre regresa de la muerte, a menudo en una nueva forma. En partícular, Ridley es una figura clave del pasado (y presente) de Samus Aran: los Piratas Espaciales, liderados por Ridley, atacaron la colonia K-2L en busca de combustible y recursos; especialmente, un raro mineral llamado afloraltita, el cual es muy inflamable. Durante la destrucción de la colonia, Ridley se encuentra con Samus, quien tenía tres años de edad; esta le propone ser su amigo, siguendo las enseñanzas del Anciano Ave, uno de los Chozo; sin embargo, tras darle un falso sentido de seguridad, Ridley decide matarla, algo que no logró gracias al sacrificio de la madre de Samus, Virginia Aran. El padre de Samus, Rodney Aran, decide incendiar la afloraltita para causar una explosión que merma las tropas de los Piratas, pero deja a Samus como la única humana sobreviviente; Samus sería rescatada por el Anciano Ave y llevada al Planeta Zebes, pero los eventos la dejarían traumada de por vida. [[Archivo:Ridley Zero Mission.jpg|thumb|Art oficial de Ridley en Metroid: Zero Mission.]] El principal plan de los Piratas Espaciales, Ridley incluido, es el de clonar a los Metroides para propósitos militares, siendo detenidos por Samus en varias ocasiones. Ridley asumiría una forma cyborg conocida como Meta Ridley por un tiempo, pero esto no sería suficiente como para detener a la cazarrecompensas. La rivalidad entre Ridley y Samus, el enemigo que él mismo había creado, culminó con su muerte definitiva en Super Metroid. Sin embargo, Ridley logra trascender la muerte, de cierta manera, gracias a los restos de su ADN en el Traje de Samus, los cuales fueron utilizados, sin conocimiento de Samus, por la Federación Galáctica, en un programa secreto para recrear la especie Metroide y utilizarles como armas. A través de su clon, se revela que el origen de Ridley parece provenir de una raza de criaturas que pasan por tres fases evolutivas antes de tener su forma característica. Comparado con el original, este clon se comporta como una fiera salvaje, pero si algo heredó, fue el odio del original hacia Samus. En Super Smash Bros. En este juego, Ridley al fondo del escenario Planeta Zebes, como parte de la escenografía del mismo. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Ridley tiene un cameo en la secuencia de apertura del juego, . Ridley también aparece como un trofeo en este juego. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Ridley :El jefe de los Piratas Espaciales de Zebes, Ridley, remonta el vuelo en el espacio moviendo sus maléficas alas. Ridley puede parecer un monstruo descerebrado, pero en realidad es bastante inteligente. Tras el incidente SR-388, en el que Samus capturó a la Larva Metroide, Ridley tomó el control de la Academia de Ciencias Espaciales en una increíble operación relámpago, destruyendo las instalaciones y recuperando la Larva Metroide. :*''Metroid'' Inglés :'''''Ridley :The head of the Space Pirates on Zebes, Ridley soars through space on wicked wings. Ridley may look like a mindless monster, but he's actually quite intelligent. After the SR-388 incident, where Samus captured the infant Metroid, Ridley took the Space Academy by storm, annihilating the complex and taking the Metroid back. :*''Metroid'' (8/89) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En este juego, Ridley aparece como uno de los jefes que pueden ser enfrentados en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Como tal, también puede ser enfrentado en el Modo Jefes Finales. Ridley también aparece como un trofeo, así como dos pegatinas. Rol en El Emisario Subespacial Ridley aparece en El centro de investigación II una vez que Samus Zero logra recuperar su Traje; tras pasar una pequeña parte de la fase, Pikachu y Samus llegan a una sala en la que Ridley los sorprende y toma a Samus, para luego elevarse volando y empieza a arrastrarla por las paredes. Pikachu detiene a Ridley con un Trueno, lo cual le hiere y suelta a Samus, para así comenzar la batalla entre los tres. Una vez derrotado, Ridley no vuelve a aparecer hasta la fase la fábrica de bombas subespaciales II. Cuando Captain Falcon llama a su Falcon Flyer para escapar de la explosión de las bombas subespaciales, Ridley aparece al último momento para impedir su escape; sin embargo, producto de su anterior derrota a manos de Samus y Pikachu, aparece en un forma reconstruida. Aun así, los héroes pueden derrotar a Ridley y escapar de la explosión. Ridley, tanto en su forma normal como en su forma cyborg, aparecen en el gran laberinto. Curiosamente, se les considera como dos personajes diferentes, ya que ambos deben ser derrotados para poder acceder a la guarida de Tabuu. Ataques Pegatinas Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Ridley :El líder de los piratas espaciales. Esta especie de pterodáctilo es inteligente y despiadado. Planea apoderarse de la cría de Metroide que tiene Samus para usarla en su propio beneficio. Vuela libremente gracias a sus alas. Para atacar, escupe bolas de fuego y propina latigazos con la cola. Es un viejo enemigo de Samus ya que fue él mismo quien asesinó a sus padres. :*''NES: Metroid'' :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' Inglés :Ridley :The leader of the Space Pirates. He looks like a pterosaur but has high intelligence and a brutal nature. He plans to steal the baby Metroid from Samus for his own use. Ridley utilizes wings for a full range of flight and attacks with fireballs from his mouth and whips of his tail. As the culprit behind the murder of Samus's parents, the connections with Samus run deep. :*''NES: Metroid'' :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U right|300px El clon de Ridley originario de Metroid: Other M aparece en este juego como un jefe del escenario de la Pirosfera. Cuando se lleve un tiempo peleando en el escenario, Ridley aparecerá embistiendo desde el fondo del escenario y, acto seguido, se posará en este y empezará a atacar a los luchadores. Si un personaje le hace suficiente daño, Ridley caerá unos momentos abatido en el suelo y cuando se levante pasará a luchar del bando del personaje que lo abatió, por lo que este dejará de recibir daños de los ataques de Ridley y dejará de ser uno de los objetivos del jefe de escenario. Se reconoce de qué bando está gracias al marcador que aparece encima de Ridley, que será el mismo que el del personaje que lo abatió. Si otro personaje lo golpea lo suficiente, puede hacer que Ridley vuelva a caer al suelo y cambie de bando, favoreciendo a partir de ese momento al personaje que recientemente lo atacó, haciendo que el anterior "dueño" pasa a volver a ser un objetivo de los ataques del jefe. Según el Nintendo Direct, si Ridley consume un determinado tipo de energía de los contenedores bajo el escenario, asumirá un estado mejorado (erroneamente descrito como Meta Ridley), y sus ataques pasarán a dañar mucho más que antes. Si, estando ya débil, se le da un golpe lo suficientemente contundente, podrá realizarse un K.O. sobre Ridley. Dicho K.O. contará como si se hubiera sacado del escenario a otro oponente más (incluso aparecerá un marcador especial en la pantalla de resultados indicando el K.O. de Ridley). Ridley puede ser noqueado incluso por el personaje al que esté ayudando, contando igual el K.O. a su favor. Ataques Descripción de los trofeos Ridley tiene tres trofeos en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, cada uno representando las fases de su ciclo de vida. Pajarito Versión américana right|90px :Pajarito :Todos saben que Ridley es un malvado y terrorífico alienígena, pero una vez también fue una cría. Aquí casi parece simpático, aunque sigue asustando un poco... Además, no te lo recomendaríamos como mascota, porque en cuanto mude la piel y entre en su fase reptiliana... ¡podrías ser su próximo almuerzo! :*''Wii: Metroid: Other M'' (08/2010) Versión europea :Pajarito :Todos saben que Ridley es un malvado y terrorífico dragón del espacio, pero una vez también fue una cría. Aquí casi parece simpático, aunque sigue asustando un poco... Además, no te lo recomendaríamos como mascota, porque en cuanto mude la piel y entre en su fase reptiliana... ¡podrías ser su próximo almuerzo! :*''Wii: Metroid: Other M'' (09/2010) Monstruo misterioso Versión américana right|90px :Monstruo misterioso :Hay que reconocer que el pequeño Ridley era bastante curioso, pero aquí ya lo tenemos hecho un adolescente desgarbado, y las plumas del lomo son lo único que queda de aquel "pajarito". El Ridley original mató a los padres de Samus, ¡y ahora este va tras ella! ¿Será algo genético ese odio que le tiene? :*''Wii: Metroid: Other M'' (08/2010) Versión europea :Monstruo misterioso :Hay que reconocer que el pequeño Ridley era bastante mono, pero aquí ya lo tenemos hecho un adolescente desgarbado, y las plumas del lomo son lo único que queda de aquel "pajarito". El Ridley original mató a los padres de Samus, ¡y ahora este va a por ella! ¿Será algo genético ese odio que le tiene? :*''Wii: Metroid: Other M'' (09/2010) Ridley Versión américana right|90px :Ridley :El eterno rival de Samus, que en este juego se convierte en el enemigo de todos los combatientes en el escenario Pirosfera. Si lo lanzan o lo derriban se unirá como aliado al personaje que le haya dado el golpe definitivo. En caso de derrotarlo en un combate por tiempo, sumarás un noqueo a tu cuenta. :*''NES: Metroid'' (08/1987) :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' (04/1994) Versión europea :Ridley :El eterno enemigo de Samus, que en este juego se convierte en el enemigo de todos los luchadores en el escenario Pirosfera. Si lo lanzan o lo derriban se unirá como afiliado al luchador que le haya dado el golpe definitivo. En caso de derrotarlo en un combate por tiempo, sumarás un noqueo a tu cuenta. :*''NES: Metroid'' (08/1988) :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' (04/1994) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Confirmado en el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018, Ridley aparece por primera vez como un personaje jugable en esta entrega. Su diseño está basado en su aparición en Super Metroid, aunque toma elementos de su aparición en Metroid: Zero Mission, así como de su clon, presente en Metroid: Other M. Ridley es un personaje de gran tamaño, pero es engañosamente rápido, y posee alas, lo que le otorga saltos adicionales en el aire. Sin embargo, lo que hace destacar a Ridley del resto de los personajes es el daño extremo que causan sus ataques: a pesar de ser rápidos, estos poseen bastante alcance, y pueden causar más daño que ataques como el Puñetazo del hechicero. Curiosidades *''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS'' es el único juego de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] que no contiene a Ridley de alguna forma. *Ridley, Palutena, Little Mac, Charizard, Chrom y Samus Oscura son los únicos personajes que han hecho la transición de personaje no jugable a personaje jugable. *Ridley, la Entrenadora de Wii Fit, Palutena, el Perro de Duck Hunt y Samus Oscura son los únicos personajes en la serie Super Smash Bros. que no son jugables en ningún otro juego. *En el Nintendo Direct Super Smash Bros. for Wii U: 50 auténticas pasadas, transmitido el 24 de octubre del año 2014, se establece que Ridley, al absorber energía de los contenedores en el escenario, se transforma en Meta Ridley. Esto, sin embargo, es incorrecto, ya que únicamente se envuelve de un aura oscura, carente de los componentes metálicos de este. *Según Masahiro Sakurai, Ridley no fue incluido como personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U porque, a pesar de que sabe que muchos fans lo quieren, tendría que hacerlo más pequeño, reducirle las alas, o incapacitar su habilidad de vuelo. Además, temía que su inclusión rompiera el balance del juego y que Ridley perdiera su personalidad, por lo que prefirió hacerlo amenazante.Why Ridley isn't Playable in Smash Bros. - IGN (en inglés). Visitado el 20 de junio del año 2014. Referencias Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario Categoría:Un ex jefe de Ultimate Categoría:Anterior Jefe Categoría:Personajes no jefes